Harry Black-Potter et le Meurtrier des Pendus
by Lotus-Omega
Summary: Harry, élevé par Sirius B., est rentré à Poudlard porteur d'un noir secret mais surtout d'une charge immense sur ses épaules. Par chance, il est accompagné de Draco dans les marches les plus obscures et d'Hermione & Ron pour garder sa tête vers la Lumière. Fiction de magie, addictions,une enquête et l'éternel conflit entre le bien et le Mal. Slash Drarry Harry/Draco Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Black-Potter et le Meurtier des Pendus.**

 _Mai 1995_

 _Poudlard_

 _Quatrième Année_

Ron s'était levé en sursaut d'un cauchemar débile. Il cligna longtemps des yeux avant de se tourner sur le bord du lit. Il passa sa main somnolente sur ses bras, il sentait encore les poils de leurs petites pattes, les déchirures acidulés de leurs mandibules…Son ventre gronda: Un tonnerre de faim qui donnait un sens à ce sentiment de vide qui le hantait. Il croisa de l'œil son journal des rêves. Il glissa ses pieds hors du lit en soupirant. . Pour une fois qu'il n'allait pas présenter un relevé de rêves inventés dont les interprétations allaient le tourner en ridicule devant les filles de Beaux-Bâtons, le faire passer pour un petit chéri à sa maman délaissé ou un évincé derrière la gloire de ses aînés ou son meilleur pote…

« Comme si je n'étais rien de cela de toute façon » marmonna-t-il en cherchant sa besace.

Il trouva sa baguette en soupirant, frappés de l'évidence.

Il avait clairement laissé tous son matos scolaires dans la salle commune après s'être disputé encore avec Hermione au sujet d'Harry. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit. D'ordinaire, il se serait laissé tenter de retomber dans le sommeil, mais il avait bien trop peur de rejoindre les trappes de toiles collantes, les mandibules acérées et les boisées ténébreux de ses cauchemars.

Il maudissait Merlin d'avoir suivi Harry dans ses idées folles dans la forêt interdite. Il soupira encore. Harry, ce putain de Malfoy et lui avaient sauvés Ginny. Il avait combattu sa phobie des araignées et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas « plus fort de ne pas avoir été tué »**…

IL mit les pieds au sol avec la ferme intention d'emprunter la plume d'Harry. D'un pas de la discrétion d'un gars qui vit dans un terrier avec 6 frères, 1 sœur, un père insomniaque et une mère à l'ouïe de chat, il se rendit prêt de son chevet. Ron leva le rabat de sa besace de cuir neuve et put y prendre du bout des doigts une plume et un encrier.

Il retourna sur le bord de son lit, malicieux accompli pou rédiger son relevé en prenant soin de spécifier qu'il avait une phobie des araignées et qu'il avait, somme toute, écu auparavant ce cauchemar. Ainsi,il pensait être immunisé à la lourdeur des interpretations de Trelaney...

Se sentant fier comme un Serpentard et brillant tel de Serdaigle qui n'aurait jamais pu être, il alla reporter les effets d'Harry. La tête penchée vers les rideaux bourgogne des baldaquins, afin de s'assurer qu'Harry ne se réveille pas.

C'est entre deux pans, dans un angle qui laissait entrevoir qu'un vaisseau de clair de lune, que Ron constata l'absence d'Harry!

DU bout de sa baguette, il ouvrit grand les rideaux, horrifiés.

-Mais où a-t'il bien pu aller encore… Chuchota-t-il.

Hermione et lui s'étaient justement pris le bec sur les récentes absences (voir disparitions de courte durée) d'Harry, toujours vaguement justifiées. Jamais encore il s'était absenté du dortoir la nuit sans Ron. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs l'avoir vu se coucher tôt il y a quelques heures de cela.

Décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, il monta de deux étages vers le bureau de George. Habituellement, il laissait leur carte du Maraudeur dans le faux-livre « Étude des Papillons reluisants d'Amériques ».

Il descendit avec le faux-livre et dans un serment que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, il apprit de bien pire choses. Il fallait aller chercher Hermione! Harry était en danger.

Souliers et Pull de laine plus tard, il fonça vers la porte du dortoir des filles en lançant une missive volante.

20 secondes plus tard, une Hermione aux cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, en robe de chambre rose apparue au bas du toboggan.

-Quoi encore? Dit-il visiblement « heureuse » d'être réveillée.

Sur le divan de la salle commune, il ouvrit la carte et pointa la Chambre des Secrets : Harry J. Black-Potter et Draco L. Malfoy. Leurs empreintes immobiles, leurs curseurs aussi proches qu'Hermione et Ron.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont bougé? Demanda Hermione moins inquiète que Ron.

-Non! Je te le jure, ils…

-Ils sont surement tous les deux en danger alors…Dit-elle ne se levant. Allons-y!

Ron n'avait pas imaginé Malfoy autrement qu'un causeur de trouble, mais leurs deux empreintes immobiles, avec personne à leurs côtés ne pouvaient que signifier que leurs agresseurs les avaient laissées en vie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien faire à nouveau dans la Chambre de secrets…et avec Malfoy?

-Aucune idée, mais on ne le saura pas s'ils meurent…

Sans la cape d'invisibilité, mais armés du meilleur détecteur de profs, ils purent se rendre aux toilettes du deuxième étage sans encombre.

- _Essah-harrieth, sszarah-etzss…_ S'essaya Ron en fermant les yeux.

Satisfait l'instant suivant par le son des dalles de pierres en mouvement.

-Comment as-tu su? Demanda Hermione impresionnée.

-Harry parle en dormant, tu n'avais jamais remarqué?

-Non, parce que mes parents ne veulent pas que je passe mes vacances d'été avec deux garçons dans une maison intraçable, possédé par un sorcier gai qui peut se transformer en chien et son mari loup-garou. Sortit-elle avec un son ingrat.

Ron piaffa en levant les yeux. Hermione la ramenait toujours avec ça. Pas sa faute si ses parents modus avaient des idées fermées sur des concepts de magies et que le parrain de Harry était mariés avec un autre mec.

Il sauta dans l'entrée.

**référence à : ce qui ne te tue pas , te rends plus fort


	2. Chapter 2

Rendus dans l'antre du basilisk, ils furent surpris de voir, précisément où devrait se trouver Harry et Draco, une petite tente à la toile blanche. Une cheminée qui soufflait gaiement une petite fumée claire.

Ils avancèrent avec moins de frayeur mais d'autant plus de questionnements. Ils se consultèrent du regard en faisant le tour de la tente sans issus.

-Harry? Appela Hermione.

Ils entendirent sa voix frapper les murs puis un silence noyé de bruits d'égout reprendre toute sa place. Hermione soupira puis derechef, déposa sa baguette sur la toile;

-Finite Incantatem…

Elle fut projetée vers le sol à quelques pieds de là. Ron se précipita pour la rejoindre. En frôlant le sol de pierre, elle s'était éraflé le coude. Sa robe de chambre avait déchiré et le molleton se noyait de rouge.

Pendant que Ron levait sa baguette pour nettoyer la plaie, ils entendirent une fermeture éclair se descendre. Hermione et Ron furent éblouis par un Lumos avant de reconnaître la tronche d'Harry qui mettait ses lunettes;

-Hey, Harry-James, c'était quoi? Dit une voix éloignée depuis la tente.

Même si Ron reconnaissait la voix de Malfoy (il était bien le seul à appeler Harry par ses deux prénoms) il ne croyait pas à la douceur et la familiarité à laquelle cette voix s'adressaient à son meilleur ami. Même s'ils avaient combattu le Basilisk ensemble, ils avaient toujours entretenu une saine rivalité.

Harry baissa le sort de lumière en regardant ses deux amis sidérés;

-Rentrez…que je vous explique…Dit-il puis, par-dessus son épaule, rajouta; C'est Hermione et Ron…

Avant de se retourner en laissant le zip ouvert. Ron aida Hermione à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers la tente. Hermione se souvenait de cette tente en particulier. C'était un modèle très performant. Sirius l'avait donné à Harry pour qu'il puisse assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'été auparavant. Elle n'y était pas allé car Harry les rejoignait le plus souvent, dans la tente des Weasley.

En entrant, ils furent submergés par un flash de couleur rouge et une alarme stridente. Ils étaient dans un vaste salon décorés d'ottomans colorés, de tapis importés, de tables basses en bois gravés. Dans l'autre pièce, séparés par des rideaux somptueux, se tenait Draco un drap autour de la taille, la baguette et les yeux occupés dans un panneau. Hermione, à première vue, aurait dit que ça aurait été le panneau des disjoncteurs électriques.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une pénombre de couleur de l'aube décora les murs avant que les bougies et les lampes s'allument gaiement.

-En tout cas, Pépé Black n'aura pas menti sur ses sortilèges de protection! Rit Malfoy en claquant la porte du panneau.

Il se tourna vers le dos d'Harry qui faisait face à une Hermione figée et un Ron bouche bée.

-Tu…Commença Ron puis tourna l'œil vers la moitié de corps nu de Malfoy.

Il leva sa baguette vers le Serpentard, en sentant l'éruption de colère;

-Tu l'as envouté, espèce de fils de mange-morts vicieux. Tu…

Il avait eu le temps de lancer quelques chose, un sort informulé instinctif, une jarre vide avait explosé à côté de Malfoy mais Harry s'était mis entre les deux;

-Lévicorpus!

Ron était maintenant suspendu à l'envers, le pull remontant vers la gorge, d'autant plus furieux;

-Tu-te-calmes. Dit Harry d'une neutralité mécanique en descendant son regard vers Hermione. Tu es blessée?

Elle se tenait le coude d'une main, la baguette dans l'autre;

-Je suis tombée…À cause du Maléfice de Rebondissement.

-Draco, pourrais-tu montré la pharmacie à mon amie. Dit Harry en remontant ses yeux vers Ron.

Hermione avança méfiante;

-À condition que tu mettes un pantalon et qu'on s'assoit tous pour discuter après ça…Calmement…

Hermione découvrit derrière les rideaux une somptueuse chambre à coucher. Malfoy s'était caché derrière un paravent pendant ce temps, elle put ausculter la pièce. Il y avait au sol une paire de pantalons d'étudiants de Poudlard, une chemise ici, une autre sur la lampe avec encore une cravate verte et argentée autour du col, une robe de sorcier doublée Gryffondor accrochée au mur…

Le lit avait été défait, laissant une trainée de couvertures vers la sortie. Preuve que quelqu'un était sorti du lit en vitesse. Il y avait plusieurs fioles sur la table de chevet, des mouchoirs et même si elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir, un coffre à bijoux ouvert remplis de sex-toys.

Elle leva les yeux eux mais sa mémoire graphique avait déjà enregistrée. Il en avait un petit en silicone noir avec un anneau. Un plug rose conique. Un dildo réplique chair petit, un vibrateur à bille noires, même des boules en acier…

-ça y est…Sortit Draco.

Il avait mis le modeste pyjama neutre de Poudlard blanc à rayures grises avec le blason sur la poche. Il la guida dans un couloir de toiles qui menait à d'autres chambres;

-Mais quelle grande tente! S'exclama Hermione.

-Les Blacks ont, comme les Malfoy d'ailleurs, toujours eu ce goût pour le « un-peu-plus-qu'ordinaire »…

Hermione inspira pour soupirer mais il rajouta;

-Mais on a toujours trouvé ça trop donc on s'est aménagé dans le salon de thé. Nous sommes que deux après tout...

Il lui présenta l'impossiblement magnifique salle d'eau. Avec un bain à mousse, une douche privée, trois vanités avec des miroirs en lévitation. Le tout dans des teintes riches de violet et brass.

D'un regard patient, de gestes habiles et doux, il lui nettoya sa plaie avant de rajouter un cataplasme de cure-va-vite. Hermione était fascinée par cette personne aimante simple et calme qui s'était habillé du corps du Petit Roi des Serpentards. D'autant qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, d'au plus qu'elle trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Comme une diva d'opérette qu'on lui avait retiré tout ces fards, costumes de scènes et attributs pour laisser qu'une personne nue et magnifique.

-Ça devrait aller, d'ici six heures la plaie devrait tout avoir absorbée.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Il exagéra son sourire avant de se taper les cuisses pour se lever;

-Bon, Ron-Ron devrait être calmé. Je vais laisser Harry-James vous expliquer…

Hermione sourit. Ron avait tort. La seule personne qui semblait envouté, c'était bien ce trouduc de Serpentard. Sourire béant, attitude étrange, passivité, pupilles dilatées… Il y avait clairement quelque de chose de changé en lui.

Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, Ron était en train de montrer à Harry la carte du Maraudeur. Harry était bien comme d'habitude, les sourcils sévères, la réflexion dans le visage et la confiance dans l'attitude.

-C'est une invention extraordinaire. Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas Dumbledore qu'il l'a… Répliqua Harry avec un regard attentif sur les petits pas des gens.

-Mon frère l'a volé à Rusard et s'est débrouillé, je ne sais trop, pour la faire fonctionner. En troisième, ils me l'ont montré parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour ...peu importe... Mais ça, ça explique juste comment je vous ai, tu et lui… nu?

Ron était visiblement glacé de la présence de Malfoy. Hermione s'assit sur un des ottomans. Quant à Draco, il préféra s'agenouiller lentement, avec grâce, devant le pouf de Potter pour ensuite s'assoir entre ses jambes sur le tapis de poils jaunes. Les deux amis devenant de plus en plus raides et mal à l'aise.

-Ron, avant de commencer, je veux savoir ce qui te dérange le plus. Débuta Harry avec une certaine froideur. Que je sois avec un mec, que ça soit Malfoy ou que je ne te l'aille pas dit?

Ron se leva, offusqué mais le genou à moitié étiré, la main d'Hermione le força à se rassoir. Il soupira noyé de mépris et de honte de sa réaction.

-En tout cas, moi Harry…Commença Hermione. Je ne suis pas fâchée…mais je suis sure que tu as du garder tout cela pour des raisons que tu vas expliquer… Je suis persuadée que ça doit être toute une histoire...

Harry déposa une main sur l'épaule du blond à ses pieds;

-Vas-y, Harry James. Dès que tu es prêt…Répondit-il en lui serrant sa main.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait sa baguette prête. Malfoy était bien plus enclin à exécuter son devoir, une fois de plus, que lui-même. Harry serra deux fois en clignant des yeux;

- _Stupefix!_ Dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry se leva et déposa sa baguette sur la fameuse carte;

-Patmol…Lunard...Nota Harry.

-Et ça fait quoi? Demanda Draco en faisant doucement léviter les corps raidis tel un maître d'orchestre.

-C'est comme ça que le Consort,... tu sais, Sirius et Remus s'appellent quand ils sont… À la maison et tout…

Draco lui lança un petit sourire en coin;

-J'aimerais ça avoir un petit surnom doux à part ; « Oui Seigneur, Ô Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, Notre Honorable...»

Harry fit léviter la carte et chercha des repères;

-Draco Lucius…Commença-t-il sérieusement.

-Oui, Harry-James…Sortit Draco du ton le plus mielleux afin de lui arracher un sourire.

Harry avait fini par étamper un sourire coquin dans son visage sérieux d'homme de la situation;

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, déjà que j'ai dû te punir dans le passé parce que tu m'as tutoyé devant mes mange-morts…Tu ne peux pas te permettre … On ne peut pas se permettre…

-Oui, Milord… Rajouta-t-il en baissant la tête avant de la relever avec un sourire ravageur.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait manqué depuis toutes ses années un allié tel ce jeune Malfoy.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry remettait doucement Ron dans son lit. Draco était en train de coucher Hermione à une table de la salle commune , avec un cahier ouvert, une plume dans sa main, l'encrier un peu renversé… Malgré tous leurs talents en magie, ils n'arrivaient pas à passer la protection du dortoir des filles.

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune en consultant de nouveau la carte;

-Deux heures du matin, la surveillance se relâche…Sourit Draco.

-Il y a ton parrain qui fait les cents pas dans les Donjons et Rusard à fureter au troisième étage. Deux coqs circadiens, ceux-là. Viens, je dois convoquer le Conseil.

Draco se redressa surpris;

-Le Con-seil? Pourquoi?

Harry remonta la carte en plein dans leur vision;

-une carte qui détecte tout le monde, même les fantômes…C'est un outil trop précieux. Je dois en ...

-Mais tu l'as maintenant…Cache-la et on en parle plus.

Harry sourit;

-Oh petit Malfoy…Si intelligent mais si simple… Je me demande souvent si c'est ton manque de créativité ou de bravoure qui te rendent si peu ambitieux…

Draco rit laissant planer un silence coquin avant de répondre;

-Vous savez, Maître, que ce n'est surement pas le manque d'imagination.

Harry lui donna un coup de hanche et ils descendirent sous peu les escaliers en riant;

-Alors c'est surement le manque de courage qui nous différencie...


	3. Chapter 3

Rendus au Saule Cogneur, ils arpentèrent les couloirs tordus jusqu'à la cabane Hurlante. Habitués désormais à jouer le téléphoniste, Draco leva la manche de son pyjama. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la chair nacrée;

- _Revelio…_ Chuchota-t-il.

Le serpent apparut lentement comme s'il dansait dans une eau laiteuse autour d'une pierre. Le crâne monta à la surface en se tournant pour dévoiler sa bouche et ses yeux horrifiés. La marque de Voldemort. Sa marque...

- _Plebio Ascende…_ Dit-il en enfonçant légèrement sa baguette dans la peau de son subalterne.

Draco vit alors les pupilles reptiliennes faire surface, ce jaune irréel qui prenait la fenêtre de leurs âmes quand la partie de Voldemort devait prendre les rênes. Les ténèbres liquides prirent place dans la pénombre lunaire.

Bientôt, la pièce était habitée de M. et Mme Lestrange, Malfoy Senior, les Carrow, Macnair, Rosier, Pr. Rogue et Sirius. Remus n'avait pas répondu présent ni Yaxley d'ailleurs;

-C'est la deuxième fois que Yaxley échappe à ses obligations… Commença-t-il de cette voix enrouée qui n'était pas sienne.

Sirius avança d'un pas;

-J'étais persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une justification aussi excusable que Remus en ce deuxième soir de pleine lune, alors je suis allé voir tel qu'ordonné…

-Sirius, mon cher Consort, peux-tu aller droit au but? Coupa Harry en soupirant.

-Yaxley est mort, Mon Seigneur! Rajouta Bellatrix en riant. Pendu!

-Tout nous porte à croire qu'il a été assassiné, Mon Seigneur. Rajouta M. Lestrange.

-Déguisé en suicide, je présume? Demanda Harry. Ça me semble familier…

-Vous avez raison, Notre Honorable Maître. Commença Bellatrix. Du temps de votre …premier règne, vos troupes étions sous la hantise d'un….Comment puis-je dire?

-Justicier. Répondit Sirius.

-Oui, merci mon cher cousin. Ce tueur du moins, nous le croyons, semblait viser que les plus éminents de vos suivants. Rajouta-t-elle.

-Toujours selon le même Modus Operandi. Continua son mari, un homme d'une impressionnante froideur. Pendu dans leur bureau, un verre de chardonnay à moitié bu, aucune trace de poison, de lutte…

-Aucune trace de magie. Coupa Harry empreint d'un air de divagation. Pendu jusqu'à mort s'en suive. Un crime parfait...

Draco remarqua le sourire partagé par les Mangemorts _ô comment_ encore fascinés par le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa réincarnation à travers le corps de celui qui semblait l'avoir tué; un encadrement cloué de jeunesse de la plus douce des allégories.

Harry conclu le sujet du meurtre de Yaxley puis sortit la carte;

-Voyez-vous donc qu'un hasard m'a fait connaître cet objet…

Il présenta sa baguette et regarda Sirius;

-Une carte qui affiche où sont les gens…Dit-moi, Consort? Quand pensez-vous que ça allait être essentiel de m'en parler?

-Je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle existait encore. Nous nous l'avions fait confisquer en cinquième année et…

Harry leva sa baguette pour le faire taire;

-Ne sais-tu pas comment chanceux j'ai été jusqu'alors. Une chance que c'est des pardis de Weasley qui l'avaient…Sinon toute notre opération aurait pu tomber à l'eau…

Sirius baissa la tête contraint;

-Je suis heureux, cependant que tu sois un des auteurs avec mon géniteur, le traître de Pettigrow et ton mari… Ça veut dire que tu peux surement m'en refaire une?

Sirius soupira;

-Ce n'est pas du domaine de l'impossible…

Harry sourit et rangea le parchemin d'un coup de baguette dans les poches de sa robe;

-Très bien alors. J'en prendrais aussi une copie du Ministère de la Magie. J'attends cela d'ici?

-Malheureusement, Mon Seigneur, pour créer un artéfact de la sorte, il faut une pièce de rédaction toute particulière. Poudlard en a un mais sans cela, je ne rédigerais qu'une simple carte…S'excusa Sirius.

\- Quelle genre de pièce, Black? Sortit Lucius trop qu'heureux de pouvoir contribuer au plan du Maître. Je connais tous les racoins du Ministère?

-Quand Senior Potter, Remus et le Traître de Pettigrow avions conçu la carte, nous avons fait maints essais mais c'est seulement les pages rédigées dans la Salle sur Demande qui ont fonctionné…

Maintenant que Sirius avait ouvert un si grand secret, le Conseil en eut encore pour une heure à discuter de détails et de théories de la magie tantrique.

-Très bien. Donc si je conclus bien, je vous envois dès qu'assemblé, les notes pour concevoir une nouvelle carte avec suffisamment de parchemin d'Aumoyne pour le sort de mémoire antérieure.

-Une idée merveilleuse, Notre Honorable. Dit Lucius. Nous allons déployer toutes nos sources pour concevoir celle du Ministère.

-Je suspens cette audience. Ordonna alors Harry.

Les Mangemorts plièrent un genou en baissant la tête avant de disparaître un par un dans une vapeur liquoreuse noire.

-Consort Black…restez… Dit Harry.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls, Draco, Harry et Sirius. Harry portait encore ce menton relevé, ce regard de directeur d'usine tyrannique, les mains dans le dos, la posture sévère.

-J'ai une autre faveur à te demander…Demanda Harry.

Sirius tendit le bras. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre, son œil chauffé rapidement. Il fondit dans l'étreinte de son parrain en retenant son soubresaut.

-Tu fais bien ça Harry. Ils te mangent dans la main. Ils te craignent même. Dit son parrain en fermant son emprise d'une main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-C'est si dur Sirius…

Draco fondait. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment « père-fils » mais son instinct de petit-ami le poussait à le lover jusqu'à détente et rire s'en suive.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça bien longtemps encore… L'Ordre a trouvé de nouvelles traces des Horcruxes . D'ici peu…toute cette mascarade sera que l'aube de ta gloire qui sera fulgurante et éternellement inscrite dans l'Histoire des sorciers.

-Je ne veux pas de Gloire Éternelle. Dit-il en séchant ses larmes.

IL allongea sa main vers Draco en lui jetant un des plus beaux regards criant de vulnérabilité.

-Je voudrais être Harry…Juste Harry…

Sirius déposa une main sur sa tête le laissant partir;

-Je ne veux pas faire le rabat-joie. Harry-James. Commença Draco. Mais tu as cessé d'être « juste » Harry, tu avais quinze mois, en couche-culotte quand tu as absorbé une partie de l'âme de Voldemort au lieu de …tu sais…

-Mourir. Finit-il en sentant ce pincement à nouveau au niveau du front tout comme à chaque fois que la conversation pataugeait dans les marécages limbiques du paradoxe de son existence.

Il pressa la main de Draco-Lucius, l'ami qui en savait le plus dans ce casse-tête de parlementeries et de double-jeu qu'était sa vie.

-En fait, Sirius, je te gardais avec moi pour que tu traficotes la carte pour moi. Dit Harry en la sortant.

-En plus des nouvelles fonctionnalités? Pouvoir mémoriser le passage de chacun…c'est déjà gros…

-Non, je veux dire…C'elle de j'ai déjà. L'original. C'elle des Weasley. La vôtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? C'est un délicat objet magique. J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses que la dérégler si tu la travailles davantage.

Harry sourit;

-C'est ce que je voudrais en fait. Je veux la remettre à sa place, aux jumeaux Weasley, mais je voudrais qu'elle ne compromettre plus…

-As-tu des idées? Sortit Sirius un peu désemparé.

-J'aimerais qu'elle ne soit plus fiable. Qu'elle commence à faire des erreurs notables puis lentement qu'elle devienne juste inutile tellement elle est détraquée.

Sirius avait une idée. Quelques sortilèges impressionnants plus tard, la carte affichait Pr. McGonagall dans la chambre de Dumbledore, des étudiants dans des couloirs, Hagrid dans les cuisines.

-Voilà, elle est fichue pour de bon. Sortit Sirius fier. Elle sera d'autant plus inexacte à chaque fois qu'elle sera réactivée…

Harry déposa sa baguette dessus;

-Alors Méfait accompli.

Il regarda doucement son parrain avant qu'il ne penche la tête pour s'évanouir dans un tourbillon de transplanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux étudiants reprirent le chemin vers Poudlard. Il était maintenant quatre heures dans un matin brumeux printanier.

-Tu es vraiment fort, Harry-James. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour contenir toutes ses pressions. Dit doucement Malfoy.

-sur le coup c'est naturel ...Ce n'est pas sans conséquence, comme tu sais...

Sa réplique avait l'amertume de la triste vérité. Draco sourit en repensant à leur fin de soirée au lit qui avait presque fini par se concrétiser cette fois-ci.

-Mais…Dis-toi qu'un jour un inconnu est venu me réclamer chez ma moldue de tante. Mec bizarre avec des tatous digne d'un mafioso russe, des cheveux longs et un penchant pour le velours. Il venait respecter la volonté de mes parents, « maintenant qu'il était sortis de prison ».

Draco rigola. Rien de plus comique qu'imaginer le futur Roi des Ténèbres face à des pathétiques moldus, en bermuda avec une chemise à manches courtes avec dragons chinois imprimés. Il adorait l'entendre relater ses histoires d'enfance.

-Dans la journée suivante, j'arrivais face à une adresse qu'il a fait apparaître avec un bâton de bois et quelques mots. Et paf : « tu es un sorcier, Harry » et ouais… « Je suis marié, à un loup-garou… Il a fait un ragoût au steak d'agneau et acotas. » Sublime. Rien de dangereux.

-Ça a dû être tout un choc… Je veux dire, tu te doutais que tu avais de quoi de plus que les moldus, non?

Ils passèrent dans l'étroit couloir.

-En fait, j'avais que 7 ans quand Sirius m'a libéré des Dursley. Je ne sais pas si ma magie aurait pu faire des dégâts à cet âge…

-Quand j'avais six ans, un de mes passe-temps préféré était de lancer des cailloux pour casser des vitres en faisant des sorts de rembobinage…

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça? Se surprit Harry. Même Voldemort n'y arrivait pas…

-Nah, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais les enfants sorciers sont capables de grandes choses…instinctivement. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, malgré tout, je considère que les sang-de-bourbe méritent leurs places à Poudlard…

Harry s'écrasa contre le mur afin de passer entre les racines ;

-Que ton père ne t'attende pas dire ces blasphèmes! Rit Harry en faussant un ton pincé et prétentieux.

Draco rigola et rajouta sur le même ton mais bien plus aigu;

-Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en penserait! Voyons Draco! Il aurait ta tête pour….

Harry reconnaissait le ton arqué de Narcissa, la mère de Malfoy. Il l'agrippa par le coude pendant qu'il était face contre la pierre et le valsa vers lui. Brutalement retourné, Harry entoura sa gorge de sa main gauche. Sa main droite fermement sur ses hanches. Il huma le cou de Malfoy avec une sauvage audace.

-Je crois plus qu'il en aurait après ton cul, moi…Susurra-t-il.

Draco expira. Épris de cette panique qui prend tout homme qui recevra sous peu ce qu'il désire tant. Si ça pouvait fonctionner cette fois, Draco était prêt à battre sa fatigue envahissante pour satisfaire le plus honorable des jeunes hommes. Harry ouvrit sa poigne et descendit doucement ses mains;

-Je te punirais pour ton insolence un jour Malfoy…mais pas ce soir…Mon enveloppe corporelle n'est pas aussi indifférente à la fatigue que…

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'excuse, Harry…James… Je suis qui pour vous juger…

Harry laissa Draco se retourner face à lui et plongea son regard dans l'innocent astre argenté de ses yeux.

Draco était si jeune… «Ils » étaient si jeunes et malgré qu'il était le porteur d'un « on-ne-sait-combientième » part d'âme d'un mage noir sexagénaire…Harry était sans cesse impressionné de cette sagesse naturelle et du tempérament calme de Draco. Cela, parmi les autres merveilleuses distinctions qu'il avait avec les autres jeunes hommes de leur âge, ne faisait qu'alimenter sa fascination envers lui.

Être l'élu du cœur du jeune homme amené à diriger les sorciers du Monde donnait-il cette paix spirituelle et cette force d'esprit... ou c'était de le savoir à ses pieds, ce maître, le soir venu, salivant tel un vampire devant un troupeau de jeunes enfants.

-Je te remercie de ne pas me faire de reproches alors…Dit Harry en appuyant son front contre le sien. Je… Je sais que je vais arriver à…

Draco déposa sa baguette sur sa bouche sans le frapper;

-Chut… Commença-t-il doucement. On a même pas 16 ans… On a tout notre temps. Et plus tu stresses, moins tu y arriveras…Et je ne peux cesser de me sentir privilégié d'être...

-Mien? Sourit Harry.

Ils étaient autant amoureux qu'ils pouvaient être épuisés en ce moment. Presqu'enivrés de la fatigue, ils remontèrent les marches de la Cour arrière puis du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à se séparer dans un couloir.

-À demain en Divination? Demanda Draco maintenant à quelques pieds de lui.

-Oui, Mal-foy! Dit-il avec le ton sec de mépris qu'ils adoraient utiliser pour prétendre une quelconque rivalité.

Il faisait jour quand Harry était de retour dans son lit après avoir tout replacé. Il s'allongea en sentant une douleur atroce dans tout son dos. Il ferma les rideaux baldaquins avec sa baguette en soupirant.

Il avait bien hâte de consommer tous ses horcruxes, gagner sa cause et pouvoir vivre sa vie enfin.

Il soupira encore.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques années plus tôt,

Square Grimmaurd

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Harry ne vivait plus avec les Dursley. Il adorait sa vie avec l'école à la maison, ces livres d'animaux fantastiques et récits de cape magique et baguette épique. Il dessinait sa baguette de rêve et ne faisait que changer d'idée sur le hibou qu'il voulait dans le catalogue du Royaume des Hiboux.

Afin qu'il côtoie d'autres enfants sorciers de son âge sans le baigner dans des mondanités, Sirius et Remus allaient bruncher chaque dimanche chez leurs vieux amis les Weasley, les Jeudi ils recevaient le Club d'entraide des Sorciers Lycanthropes de Londres pour l'heure du thé et chaque mardi soir, cocktail chez les Malfoy avec ses bonnets de l'industrie.

Harry ne savait à l'époque les enjeux. Chez les Weasley, il pouvait jouer dans l'herbe haute, la boue et jouer au Quidditch 2 contre 2 avec tous ces grands garçons. C'était des souvenirs joyeux, simples, teintés des nuances des feux de foyer et de macramé coloré.

Chez les Malfoy, les adultes parlaient avec sérieux souvent en français ou en latin pour que lui , Draco et Mortabella Lestrange ne comprennent pas. Ils devaient rester dans la fastidieuse salle à dessin attenante à la bibliothèque sombre.

Mortabella ! Se rappela-t-il en levant les yeux.

Elle était aussi ennuyeuse et chignarde qu'une petite sorcière de famille aristocratique pouvait être. Harry et Draco s'étaient rapidement ligué contre elle au point qu'elle les supplier de jouer avec. Après de nombreux coups de malice, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils jouaient à des jeux de cartes ou aux échecs mais le plus souvent, ils sortaient en cachette en demandant à Dobby, l'elfe de maison, de les faire transplaner en dedans advenant que leurs parents venaient les chercher. Dobby était bien plus fidèle à son plus jeune maître qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à ses propriétaires.

C'était des souvenirs heureux, complexes, teintés d'une certaine froideur tant du marbre égyptien du plancher que des regards.

Harry sourit à lui-même.

Mortabella Lestrange… Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son entrée à Durmstrang. Elle devait avoir 16-17 ans aujourd'hui.

Plus il avait pris de l'âge, plus il avait de questions et moins il comprenait. Ces discussions qui arrêtaient quand il approchait. Ces demi-sourires ou encore ces faux fascinés épris d'une forme de détresse parfois d'admiration, ces rendez-vous interminables et toujours ce refus de répondre à une question; « Comment mes parents sont morts? ».

IL n'aurait pas poussé advenant qu'on lui aurait pondu un mensonge ou négligé jusqu'à l'oublier. Mais non, il avait eu droit à un catégorique ; « Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ». IL était assez vieux pour penser à faire une demande au Bureau des Aurores du Comté de Godric's Hallow et lire ce dossier macabre.

Il se souvenait avec quelle violence, il avait lancé le dossier sur la table de cuisine. Remus tournait un œuf. Sirius sirotait un London Fog, la Gazette dans la main. Tous deux pétrifiés pendant qu'un cri faisait éruption, détruisait les vitres du buffet, faisant tomber les précieuses tasses pendus par l'anse. Il n'avait pas entendu mais avait bien compris leurs regards effrayés, la baguette sortit aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient retournés, en peloton de combat, tous les deux.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…Tes yeux…Avait dit Sirius.

En se retournant vers l'autre buffet derrière lui, Harry vit.

Ces yeux de serpent qui n'étaient pas siens mais pourtant si familier. C'était la première fois en 9 ans que l'âme de Voldemort se regardait en face. Pris d'un instinct, il avait su. Ce pendentif.

Hexagonal. Pierre ambrée. Lourd. Vieux. Il l'avait déjà vu. Avec un S dessus. Il savait où il était.

Il avait longé le sol dans un état fugace entre la transplanation et la métamorphose. Cet appel clair inaudible le poussait vers l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Étagère. Coffre à potion.

IL était là.

-Le voici. Avait dit une voix qui n'avait du garçon de 9 ans qu'il était.

Éblouis par une magie si dense, si réconfortante et délicieuse, tel une première bouchée de pains après avoir eu faim durant des jours : lourd, moelleux, rempli de promesses.

C'était à ce moment qu'était confirmée une théorie que l'Ordre du Phoenix avait voulu tordre à leur avantage. Harry n'avait pas seulement annihilé Voldemort, il l'avait absorbé.

En consommant ce horcruxe, il avait retrouvé une part de lui, nourri une racine desséchée des coins inexplorés de son être, l'avait réveillé d'outre-tombe.

Les mains remplis d'une poussière argentée. Il avait su que ce pendentif était un horcruxe, comme si Voldemort avait pu crier à travers sa colère et alors raviver dans sa mémoire, ce besoin de se compléter.

Harry avait passé une semaine entière muet derrière les mots de Voldemort. Ses yeux fendus comme une vipère, la voix rauque, l'esprit embrumé de souvenirs. IL avait acquis le statut officiel que les officieuses rumeurs rêvaient. On l'appelait « Honorable » maintenant mais seulement dans l'ombre.

À l'aide de Sirius, Remus mais surtout des philtres, poudres et potions de Rogue, il avait retrouvé une forme d'équilibre.

Voldemort avait su que pour bien vivre dans Harry, il lui fallait combler ses souvenirs. Réacquérir les premiers horcruxes.

C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Lucius de lui redonner son Journal. Celui-ci étant depuis une quinzaine d'années dans le ventre du basilic endormi, il avait monté un bateau à ses amis et étaient descendu l'affronter. C'était audacieux et astucieux : digne du descendant de Serpentard dans la Maison Gryffondor qu'il était.

Cette Ginny qui avait un béguin sur lui. Il l'avait suivi jusque-là, avec une discrétion de souris.

Assez discrète pour échapper à son attention mais pas assez calme pour empêcher le basilisk de la traquer. Hermione qui avait plongé entre la bête millénaire avec un bout de bois magique et un instinct hautement rodé pour une jeune fille de son âge.

Il voyait encore bien Fumseck, arrivé de sa gauche tel un nuage de flamme. Draco l'avait distrait avec quelques insultes en fourchelangue. Hermione avait reçu le Choixpeau mais c'est en l'ouvrant qu'Harry aperçu l'épée.

Il lui avait transpercé l'œil jusqu'à avoir la paupière contre la garde. C'était arrivé si vite. Ginny était tombé en premier, puis Harry qui avait encore un croc dans le bras.

Juste en y pensant, il sentait son bras pétiller. Une blessure de la sorte, ne guérit jamais vraiment*.

Après cela, un plan s'était construit de lui-même. Il avait embarqué dans les pantalons trop grands de son rôle. Il fallait trouver les horcruxes, tous, se compléter, diluer Potter. Mettre à jour les crimes du gouvernement, remettre un juste dirigeant à la tête du Ministère puis le Monde entier. Briser le vœu de secret et dominer ses faibles créatures.

Aussi, dissoudre, les Mangemorts, utiliser toutes les ressources à sa disposition, surtout ne pas laisser les ténèbres triompher pendant qu'il les utilisait, manger sain, faire ses devoirs, vaincre Voldemort à l'intérieur de lui-même et obtenir son diplôme.

« Et baiser Malfoy avant de mourir » Se dit-il. C'était un objectif que les deux partis appuyaient.

Néville se leva en se craquant le dos. 6h30. Aussi prévisible qu'un clocher.

Il fallait qu'il dorme mais la nostalgie l'emportait si facilement. Quand sa chair était épuisée, Voldemort avait tendance à faire surface sans préavis et aucune des deux ne pouvait se permettre cela maintenant.

Il était trop tôt.

« 6hrs31. oh oui, bien trop tôt. »

référence à la blessure de Frodon. LOTR… je sais…trop nerd.

Note de l'auteure: Je suis en cours de transcription d'une fic écrite à la main. Après coup,il aurait un plus grand délais entre chaque publication.

Refresh: j'ai recorriger certaines typo. J'ai in style volontairement lyrique et évasif. Un style qui laisse beaucoup de place à l'imagination plutôt qu'imposer une narration ferme et détaillée qui est plus commune. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Harry! Harry! Réveilles Lionceau paresseux! Divination dans 20 minutes, lourdaud! Disait Ron.

Harry sursauta. Les yeux éblouis de la lumière brulante, les muscles étirés et le cou tendu. Avait-il dormi, ne serait-ce qu'un instant?

Ron était déjà en uniforme avec sa robe de classe, le regardant d'un air ahuris. La main relevée comme s'il voulait dire « mais voyons ».

Harry glissa ses pieds hors du lit, prit sa baguette et pointa sa commode. Ron leva les yeux. Harry n'avait aucune pudeur. Caleçon, pantalon, pull de gryffondor, chemise, robe. Ça lui donna cinq minutes pour mettre un peu de cire et peigner ses cheveux.

Dix minutes plus tard, le trio des plus magnifiques Gryffondors sortirent de la salle commune. Hermione avait passé ses cheveux au lisseur et avait séparé le tout en deux tresses flatteuses avaient des rubans bourgognes comme elle en avait parti la mode.

Un grand rouquin Weasley (le plus beau de la famille après l'aîné de la fratrie on disait), le charisme indescriptible de M. Black-Potter, une bombasse nerd, le trio passait dans les couloirs en écartant la foule.

Rendus à leur table basse en Divination, Malfoy passa en lui accrochant l'épaule, un geste de rivalité brutale habituel;

-Fais Gaffe, Malfoy! Flamboya Ron.

-Nah! Je ne fais qu'attention à ce qui a moindrement de valeur. Comme les tables, les chaises, les tapis… mais jamais au traître de leur sang…

Hermione se leva, la baguette tendue, raide et furieuse. Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule en se levant;

-Pas la peine…

D'un mouvement rapide, il agrippa l'épaule de Draco et lui rentra un genou dans le ventre. Le regard loin derrière lui pour voir si Pr. Trelaney était arrivée;

-Fais Gaffe à qui tu causes. Lui dit-il à l'oreille assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent pendant que Malfoy se crispait de douleur.

Hermione rougissait de honte. Elle aurait voulu se défendre d'elle-même. Elle passait encore pour la princesse en détresse.

Les quelques jeunes filles de BeauxBâtons qui suivaient ce cours arrivèrent en causant un émoi chez les garçons des deux maisons. Calmant aussi la tension des violences.

-Je t'avais dit que je te punirais…Chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Ron était déjà tombé en pamoison. Une des jeunes filles aux cheveux de soies, l'avait cherché du regard pour lui sourire, lui envoyé un salut de la main doux et gracieux. Hermione ronchonna en prenant sa plume;

-'qu'est-ce que tu écris? Demanda Harry en souriant.

Draco lui avait furtivement déposé un colis dans les poches de sa robe.

-Oh! Rien. Je réponds à Viktor. Il m'a envoyé une missive volante ce matin.

-Encore à transmettre le meilleur de Poudlard à l'ennemi? Se plaignit Ron.

-Merci du compliment Ron, mais non, j'ai bien des choses à faire avec un gars comme Krum que parler du Tournoi…Sourit-elle en le faisant rougir.

Ron soupira en s'appuyant les coudes sur son livre. La jeune sorcière française lui envoyé un baiser volant de petits pétales de lis. Trenaley fit son entrée avec un panier pour distribuer des pochettes en cuir;

-Des runes, Hermione! Rit Ron. Toi qui adore ça.

Elle leva les yeux en soupirant sans détacher son attention de son parchemin qui s'envola avant le cours.

Rendus au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Harry arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Malgré que le Professeur Rogue soit un des professeurs les plus appréciés et intéressants dans sa rigidité, le manque de sommeil ainsi que l'absence de petit-déjeuner dissipait la discipline d'Harry. IL regardait les duels, sa plume dans sa main, sa tête dans sa paume à prendre des notes pour le relevé de Critique.

Blaise contre Lavande. Ils étaient ennuyeux, des sorts classiques, académiques, des délais polis et inefficaces. Ses yeux brulaient. Il avait encore une heure et demi avant la fin du cours et il ne duelait même pas ce cours-ci.

Son coude glissait emportant tout son être.

-...Po-ter…. ! Mon cours vous ennui à ce point? Lança une voix à quelques pouces de son visage.

Il sursauta. Il sentait encore la reliure de son carnet. Les étudiants riaient autour en prenant leurs effets scolaires. Ils quittaient la salle de duel. Il s'était endormi?

-Pardon, professeur. J'ai un des ennuis de…sommeil. Dit-il de sa voix innocente en replaçant ses lunettes.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient le regard inquiet sur le bord de la porte.

-Vous savez que j'ai une certaine expertise dans les potions. Commença-t-il avec un ton condescendant. Si vous le voulez, je pourrais demander au Pr. Slughorn de vous sortir un philtre de Valérian. Rajouta-t-il avec un ton épineux.

On ne s'attendrait pas qu'un élève de quatrième année ait besoin d'aide pour faire un philtre aussi simple.

-Ça vous permettrait de mieux vous endormir et peut-être, être ne forme pour vos cours, Potter-Black…

Rogue leva son regard ténébreux vers ses amis;

-Monsieur Weasley, Chère Granger… veuillez nous laisser…

Ils quittèrent sans demander leurs restes. Hermione avait des yeux inquiets et Ron semblait prêt à éclater de rire.

Harry se leva vers le bureau, tel un habitué de bar.

-Vous perdez de votre irréprochable attitude, mon Honorable. Je n'aurais d'autres choix que de reporter à la directrice de votre maison, votre…assoupissement dans ma classe.

-Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, Professeur. Dit-il avec une douce assurance. Je déroute encore ces jours-ci… Ça me prend davantage lorsque j'épuise…

Rogue sortit un miroir plat de son tiroir qu'il déposa, tel une assiette devant Potter. Il leva sa baguette pour faire venir à lui deux fioles. IL les ouvrit d'une main habituée pour former une ligne d'argentée poudre blanche finement moulue et d'une autre, plus grossière tel de l'obsidienne. Il lui tendit une courte paille en bambou :

-à vous l'honneur…

Harry se pencha, paille sur la narine et aspira la moitié de la ligne d'une grande inspiration lyrique. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, tendant la paille. . Il sentait déjà l'euphorie calmante et l'énergie sporadique des petites concoctions de Rogue.

-Pas trop souvent à l'école…Sourit Rogue en faisant léviter les poudres jusque dans leur contenant d'origine. On avait eu un problème avec ça, il y a quelques années, chez les étudiants…Ça se saurait assez vite…

Harry passa une main devant son visage pour se concentrer;

-Mais, vous devriez vraiment essayer la Valérian… Ça fait truc de vieille sorcière… mais considérant …Tout cela… c'est mieux

-Oui, effectivement. C'est mieux que la Potion de Saule-nifère. Dit-il lassé. IL faudrait…

La chaleur de la poudre d'Œuf de dragon montait à ses joues en les montant pour former un sourire incontrôlable.

-Donc…Recommença Rogue. Mon filleul et…vous?

Harry étira volontairement son sourire enflammé de poudres puissantes;

-Il sait presque tout…

-Je sais. Haussa Rogue en se levant. Le ptit légilimancien m'a…Compris…si je peux dire… Mais je savais qu'il était dans vos _faveurs_ …mais...

Rogue eut un petit sourire en coin. aussi rare que des compliments de sa part.

-Mais pas à _ce_ point.

Harry leva les yeux mais du allonger son cou au complet pour le regarder en face. Les joues chaudes, le regard flou signe que bientôt son cerveau entier bouillera de la flamme de la jeunesse.

Il tapa ses mains sur ses cuisse en se levant;

-Merci pour la poudre. Ça va m'aider à finir la journée.

Il coupa ainsi la conversation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ses drogues pour le faire parler. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps au risque d'en dire trop et il ne pouvait pas lui faire savoir qu'il était au courant. UN jour, il savait qu'il devrait utiliser son double-agent double, le mettre en confiance avec certitude pour lui pauser un lapin.

IL profita de l'heure du midi pour refaire des forces. Il essaya de ne pas regarder en premier la table des serpentards. Il devait y penser maintenant.

« Durmstrang, cherches-les des yeux » Se dit-il.

En mettant son attention à chercher des habits rouges, il n'avait pas l'air de s'attarder sur quiconque.

Malfoy. Dans tous ses traits doux, tel un astre qui magnétisait tous les serpentards, une gravité pure qui réunissait les serviteurs autour des maîtres naturels, une fleur sophistiquée cultivée pour son éclat soyeux dans une pièce dotée de ses épines empoisonnées, une pierre brute, coupante, acerbe mais une fois appréhendée, lumineuse, précieuse et scintillante.

Il prenait siège à côté d'Hermione, face à Ron mais surtout, face à lui…plusieurs mètres de là.

Il le regardait, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Plus il regarder cette image mémorisée, plus elle devenait de la lumière.

-« ma chère Hermione » si, Mademoiselle « ma chère » Granger ça! Rigola Ron.

-Non pas vrai! Hermione est devenue la chouchou de Rogue. Rigola Ginny.

-Le plus pire, tu aurais dû voir sa tête!

Hermione lui lança un regard de dédain avec une moue;

-IL dit ça dès fois aux élèves com-pé-tents. Du genre à Harry , c'est arrivé et d'autres… Pas juste à moi…

-Il t'embête, ma chère? Arriva un élève de Durmstrang.

Harry arriva afin dans la conversation après avoir plané bien au-dessus sans comprendre. Ron était très drôle.

Viktor Krum et son amie qui siégeait avec lui comme une chaperonne arrivèrent.

Il passa sa main sur la taille d'Hermione en glissant son nez sur le bord de sa tresse pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui donner un baiser sur le cou. Elle rougissait et Ron levait les yeux.

-Houlà, Hermione. Un Prof et un athlète pro, n'est-ce pas un peu exténuant dans la même journée? Sortit Ron cru en levant le menton.

Viktor n'avait rien compris mais sa compère redressa le dos en jetant des regardes latérales sur les deux amis en tirade;

-Ein…Prof? Demanda-t-elle.

Ginny s'esclaffa. Partir des rumeurs bidons était un des supers-pouvoirs de Ron. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase et des Serdaigle devaient déjà en parler dans le couloir de la Serpentine.

-Nein…Dit Krum en se servant dans les assiettes. Hermione, mienne. Tout savoir. Si ce camarade « Prof » la veut…qui venir me demander en duel… J'ai bien hâte d'voir ça.

-Ça c'est sur…Tout le monde le sait… Finit Ron sèchement en se levant.

Krum leva un sourcil en se bombant la poitrine, tel le coq de la place.

-Toi, bien comprendre? Demanda la jeune fille de Durmstrang en déposant son coude sur la table pour reposer sa tête dans sa main.

-Maigrichon roux avoir raté sa chance. Pense qu'ennuyer Hermione va le …

-Non! S'indigna Hermione. Jamais Ron n'a…

Krum et sa compère rirent en se consultèrent du regard. Ils échangèrent quelques courtes phrases qui semblaient encore plus drôle avant que Krum ne rajoute;

-Yzolda a raison. Pas de temps à perdre avec les ennuis…

Harry consulta Hermione mais elle ne faisait que regarder Yzolda avec son air fauché ;

-Tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'ils disent? Demanda Harry qui ne savaient plus s'il planait trop où qu'il lui manquait vraiment quelque chose.

Krum arrêta de rire pour lui rendre un grand sourire;

-Hermione beaucoup enseigner à moi mais elle apprend toujours plus vite de moi.

Il lui serra la hanche la faisant sursauter avant de lui grignoter un baiser. Elle semblait de moins apprécier qu'à l'habitude. Harry n'avait aucune théorie pour supporter ses impressions mais ça se voyait;

-Madame Granger! S'indigna Pr. McGonagall qui passait derrière eux. Monsieur Krum. Je sais que vous ne devez pas être familier avec les règlements de Poudlard depuis les, ah oui, 9 derniers mois du Tournoi, mais il est toujours autant…

Krum et Yzolda se lèvent tel des soldats. Krum avança d'un pas en lui prenant la main;

-Ma chère Mekanagall. Ce n'est pas plus crime d'impudence publique que la main que je touche, où épaules se heurter durant un match de Quidditch. Nous sommes dans la salle à manger, ce qui est impudence ne sait où faire… Dit-il d'un ton mielleux autant qu'il était repoussant en finissant par un clin d'œil macho.

Les élèves autour riaient et Hermione tournait rouge. Elle joua dans ses cheveux en essayant de remettre son attention sur son livre. McGonagall enleva sa main, insultée mais sans voix.

Krum déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Hermione en rajoutant;

-Je vais partir avant que le dragon me rejoindre…

-« ne m'attrape » Corrigea Hermione sans lever ses yeux de ses pages.

-Oui, ma chère…

Harry mangea. Tellement épris d'affection de sa nourriture, qu'il était presque sourd. Les conversations autour ne devenaient que des bruits d'ailes de chouette doux et lointains.

-Je pense qu'Yzolda a un béguin pour toi… Dit-elle comme ça.

-Qui? Demanda Harry.

-Belle, suédoise, lèvre pulpeuse, chignon qui sent la vanille…Tu sais… L'ombre de Krum…

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je dis ça comme ça. Elle vient toujours quand tu es là, crois-moi. Le restant du temps, elle sait prendre de l'air… Je pense que ça lui arrangerait bien de fricotter avec le « garçon qui a survécu »…

Harry plissa des yeux sans comprendre;

-Mais pourquoi faire?

Hermione le regarda abasourdie et quelque peu déçu de son manque de second degré. Elle fit un rond avec son index et son pouce droit pour passer son index gauche dans le cercle ainsi former. Elle entra et sorti deux coups vifs avant de voir Harry lever les sourcils en souriant;

-aha! C'est flatteur mais je ne pense pas que les filles veulent coucher avec moi parce que quand j'étais bébé…J'ai résisté à _un_ Avada Kedevra…

-Nah….Sortit Hermione en plissant le nez. Mais les cruches aiment bien se valoriser en couchant avec des gars beaux, célèbres…

Elle déposa son livre en revirant ses yeux dans son orbite. Harry éclata de rire.

-Ah oui…Les nunuches? Répéta Harry.

-De un, Viktor n'est pas célèbre. Il est …reconnu. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Harry partagea un grand sourire avec elle;

-Et il n'est pas vraiment beau…Dit-elle ne regardant dans les airs pour trouver le mot. Il est… exotique, sauvage, sexy…

Harry leva les sourcils en passant proche de cracher sa citrouillade.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Dit-il en cherchant son sérieux. Pas trop mon genre…

-Et Yzolda? Attends de la voir en maillot de bain, c'est le genre de tous les mecs.

Elle prit alors un ton de présentateur de produit télévisé;

-Svelte, intelligente, l'accent… « scan-di-nave »... formation en massothérapie. Inclus la baguette et la garantie de …

Ils riaient déjà trop pour continuer. Il chercha Malfoy du regard. « Ça c'est mon genre » Pensait-il. Mais il n'était plus là…

 **Note de l'auteure :**

 **J'ai beaucoup pensé à quoi ressemblerait l'univers de HP avec Sirius hors de prison, Voldemort considéré autrement. L'ordre gardé sur pied. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que le poste de professeur de DCFM ne serait pas maudit. Que Pr. Slughorn aurait continué à enseigner et Rogue aurait eu son poste de rêve. Ayant son poste de rêve, il serait un professeur moins « aigri » mais aussi, sa relation avec Harry était « highly » différente.**

 **J'établis dans ce chapitre un Ron plus audacieux, plus confiant aussi que dans les originaux. Ayant moins Harry « dans les pattes » de son développement, j'ai pensé qu'il deviendrait plus rapidement un jeune homme accompli. Plus sur de lui et mieux pris en considérant de la part de ses pairs. Un des raisons qui feraient qu'il a été dans la confidence des Jumeaux pour la Carte.**

 **J'ai décidé de faire d'Hermione une jeune fille bourassée entre ses considérations féministes mais aussi plus féminisée que dans le roman.**

 **Et la drogue. Ça et les bris chronologiques sont presque des eastereggs de mon style. Je ne vais pas exprès mais je réussis toujours à en inclure sans le chercher ( Je ne consomme même pas en plus xD)f**


	7. Chapter 7

Sa journée plana comme sur un nuage. Tout semblait si productif pour Harry. Il n'avait hâte que de déballer le colis de Sirius et monter avec Malfoy à la Salle sur Demande pour débuter les premières étapes de la fabrication de la nouvelle carte des Maraudeurs. Il pensa à la changer de nom, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver un qui convienne mieux.

Après le cours de Soins des Créatures, il avait son après-midi libre mais devait attendre après le cours enrichi de métamorphose que Malfoy suivait avec quelques élèves érudits.

Il en profita pour prendre un chemin inusité afin de se rendre à la salle de bain des filles du deuxième étage. Maintenant que Mimi avait en fin rejoint l'au-delà, il était bien plus difficile pour Harry d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets en plein jour.

Rien à l'épreuve que quelques sorts de confusion et de silence, il descendit ,maintenant ,drôlement habitué à cet entrée macabre. Il aurait voulu faire du ménage et rendre les lieux accueillants… mais à quoi bon.

Il retourna à la tente, releva ses manches et sa baguette. Tel un danseur, il porta ses bras à gauche vers la droite en relevant les pots cassés, pliant les vêtements, rangeant tout et replaçant même des coussins et tapis qu'ils avaient bougés en baisant.

IL souriait. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il avait prit son courage à deux et un peu de domination de Voldemort pour s'attaquer à son attirance envers Malfoy. Rien de lui l'ombre d'une idée de le voir succomber dès le premier pas. Maintenant qu'il l'avait tout entier, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il n'avait jamais regarder les filles de son âge, ni les si « belles » femmes. Il pouvait, comme n'importe macho, faire des commentaires sur leurs cuisses, leurs fesses et leurs poitrines. Il pouvait bien les trouver magnifiques, autant qu'il pouvait trouver la beauté dans les nuages, les flammes, la forêt ou la mer. Jamais il n'avait senti le besoin d'être près d'une, du moins, plus proche qu'il était déjà d'Hermione.

Il n'avait personne à qui parler, sauf peut-être des pensées froides de Lord Voldemort qui , sur ce sujet seulement, n'avait pas forcément plus d'expérience que lui.

Il arpenta la tente nostalgique de la Coupe du Monde. Il avait passé de très belles vacances, surement les dernières de sa vie. Remus et Sirius avaient fait de la fondue suisse, de la raclette le lendemain. Ils avaient été chassé dans la Brocéliande et avait frit les jackalopes qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir.

Il soupira encore. Il ne devait pas rester seul, il ne faisait que ressasser le passé. « Tu n'es jamais vraiment seul Harry » Siffla une voix en fourchelangue dans la profondeur de son oreille gauche.

14hrs15. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps à tuer. Assez pour aller voir comment Ron et ses frères se débrouillaient au Quidditch. IL sortit de la tente avec le sac d'emballage;

- _Ranmallandre!_ Dit-il d'un coup de baguette et la tente se replia pour rentrer dans le sac.

Il remonta furtivement par les tunnels jusqu'à se sentir à l'aise pour amener à lui son balais par un _Accio._ Il se rendit au terrain de Quidditch en attérissant par les airs. Comme les garçons et les demoiselles des écoles invitées n'avaient que faire des conflits de maisons, ils faisaient de très bons adversaires d'entrainement. Krum avait eu l'amabilité de rester dans les gradins pour crier des bêtises à ses camarades et bécoter Hermione de temps à autre.

-Bon après-midi, Harry… Dit Hermione en le sentant arriver par les airs.

Krum était quelque peu surpris.

-Il se fait massacré?

-Sa copinette, la brunette ou la rousse… je ne sais plus… Elle lui fait des faveurs comme lancés. C'est une perte de temps mais le restant des poursuiveurs sont de calibres.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'entrainer.

-Ça m'étonner qu'un camarade comme toi ne joue pas un peu…Dit Krum en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

-J'ai beaucoup à faire malheureusement…Sourit Harry en regardant les joueurs. Mais je serais bon…Je crois…

-Il dit ça mais en première année, il a refusé sa place comme attrapeur de la part de McGonagall. Cita Hermione en relevant la tête de son livre. Et en troisième année, il a réussi les qualifications et il a laissé tomber…

Harry sourit. Abandonner le Quidditch était un choix rationnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire entourer de tous ces beaux garçons dans les vestiaires de toute façon…

-Est-ce Rogue t'a donné un retenue?

-Non… J'ai vraiment eu des problèmes de sommeil. Je dois faire quelque chose …

-Pourtant, tu montes toujours te coucher bien avant nous… Tu fais des cauchemars à nouveau?

Krum le regarda comme s'il se sentait vraiment concerné. Il essaya de garder un visage plat et sérieux mais un fil tira son sourire vers le côté. Il montait parmi les premiers dans le dortoir pour placer son stratagème et partir vers la Cabane Hurlante par avant la Forêt Interdite pour assembler les pires tueurs et maniaques de l'Histoire de la Sorcellerie. Ces temps-ci, il partait en balais par la fenêtre du cinquième étage vers la Chambre des Secrets par les tunnels.

-Arrêtez de jouer avec soi-même et dormir! Dit Krum en rigolant.

Hermione leva les yeux et Harry tourna rouge.

D'ici, il voyait des pousses d'un labyrinthe. Harry remarqua pour la première fois que Krum avait un cahier ouvert. Il avait fait un plan du labyrinthe, sur toutes les pages qu'il pouvait entrevoir.

-C'est donc ça l'épreuve? Demanda Harry.

-C'est une très bonne. Un classique. Le labyrinthus bouger presque toutes les demi-heures. Sans logique.

-Ils vont surement rajouter des pièges ou des créatures. Dit Harry. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple.

Krum hocha la tête;

-Moi doué au Labyrinthe… Maison à moi être entourée d'un labyrinthe… mais il ne faut pas avoir trop confiance… Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me préparer…Sembler…trop facile. Dit-il pensif. Labyrinthe déjà torturer moi et ne pas être encore dedans…

Il repassa son bras dans la cape de laine d'Hermione.

Harry sourit. Quand Ron n'était pas là, Krum et Hermione, ça semblait trop beau, comme rêver.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ce soir? N'oublie pas qu'il y a le rapport de Sortilèges sur les différences entre…

-Je l'ai terminé hier soir…

Elle plissa ses yeux offusquée;

-Mais c'est un travail d'équipe… Tu sais que Flitwick est très pointilleux là-dessus. J'ai déjà vu mon travail refusé parce que je les remis seule. Avec qui tu l'as fait?

Il l'avait fait avec Malfoy. Il n'avait pas pensé plus loin. Draco avait ouvert la conversation un soir là-dessus et ils avaient rédigé le prestigieux rapport final en quelques heures sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je crois que tu vas être prise avec Ron alors…Sourit-il.

Elle se détacha de Krum pour lui faire face, quelque peu jalouse;

-Ron va le faire avec la stupide de Lavande. Dit-elle en pointant sa langue dans sa joue pour mimer une fellation. Je vais me ramasser avec qui?

Krum souriait.

-Nous sommes cinquante gryffrondors. 200 et quelques quatrièmes années…

Elle se leva énervée;

-Je vais aller voir qui il reste…

Elle avait déjà attrapé son balai et fuit le terrain avant que Krum ne puisse se lever pour dire quoique ce soit;

-Cette fille me rends folle…

Harry sourit;

-Fou…

Il acquiesça.

-Pourquoi Hermione? Je veux dire. Commença Harry. Tu aurais pu en choisir une différente chaque semaine, je suis certain que ça aurait fonctionné…

Il rigola;

-Avoir déjà fait ça… Après avoir gagné la Coupe, avoir réalisé que je devais me concentrer sur tout dans ma vie. Énergie perdu à chasser les filles, être énergie et temps qu'on ne revoit pas. Je voulais une femme comme du marbre. Précieuse et Solide. Hermione est apparue comme ça. Se refuser à moi m'a rendu plus…envie de l'avoir et …

Il sourit;

-Je perds mes mots. Parler des choses est plus facile que parler de …

Il pointa sa poitrine avant de lui donner un amical coup sur l'épaule;

-Mais pas inquiétude, Hermienne en sécurité avec moi.

-Ça…Je n'ai pas de doute que tu la protèges du Mal qui pourrait lui arriver… mais qui la protégeras de toi…

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif;

-Je veux dire, quand tu partiras… À la fin du tournoi et tout…

Il sourit;

-Hermione et moi avions parlé de cela… Dit-il en se levant. Je… Je ne sais pas si moi devoir te le dire…

IL se retrouva seul encore. Même les effets des poudres commençait à le quitter.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry était sur le bord de la porte de la classe de Métamorphose. Il entendait Pr. McGonagall complimenter les étudiants ou les conseiller avant de partir. Malfoy suivait ces cours afin de pouvoir recevoir les classes d'animagus l'an prochain. Il n'avait pas, comme les autres dans cette pièce, un quelconque talent ou intérêt supérieur dans la matière mais il mettait l'énergie pour obtenir ses résultats.

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il regarda les robes de sorcier quitter un à un la classe. Il resta derrière la tête blonde de Draco et le suivait. Il regardait son poignet. À la plume, il avait noté son agenda de la journée. Une mauvaise habitude pour un agent double de sa trempe.

19hrs SSD.

« Salle sur Demande » Se dit-il.

Avec un autre serpentard, ils se suivaient vers les donjons. Il allait surement déposer ses effets pour le rejoindre mais il s'arrêta d'un coup;

-On se rejoint, Zabini. J'ai oublié un truc! Feint-il.

Harry le laissa s'avancer à lui en souriant. Il avait tant pratiqué ce tour de passe-passe. Quand Draco était à quelques pouces de lui, il l'avala dans sa cape d'invisibilité pour ensuite l'abattre contre le mur, main sur la bouche. Il avait fait assez de bruits pour que Zabini se retourne, mais pas assez pour qu'il comprenne. Harry retourna son visage vers Draco qui était encore terrifié.

IL pressa ses doigts contre sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se détendent;

-Mon-Sei-gneur! Chuchota-t-il en riant presque. Impressionnant.

-J'essaie de garder la forme. Sourit-il.

Il le regardait avec une forme d'admiration qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Il cligna des yeux puis décida de les délivrer de l'invisibilité. Il vit dans le reflet des fenêtres ses pupilles à lui. Il ne pouvait les cacher quand il faisait quelque chose de moindrement…malin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry-James. Personne ne vous a vu…

Harry secoua sa tête dans l'espoir que ça parte;

-Allons-y.

Ils trouvèrent le couloir, passèrent trois fois en se concentrant avant d'une grande double-porte n'apparut. La pièce était grande, le plafond haut. Au milieu, une table immense comme chez les Tailleurs. Sur le côté, divers instruments de mesures , des plumes et des portes-encriers.

- _Insfursta_! Dit Harry en ouvrant le sac de la tente.

Celle-ci se monta d'elle-même près de la table. Draco sourit;

-Ça sera encore plus facile. Dit-il en prenant sa main.

-C'est surtout la seule, véritable, pièce sécuritaire. Même si quelqu'un s'aurait qu'on est là, il faudrait défoncer le mur pour nous trouver.

Refroidi par le pragmatisme d'Harry, Draco se redressa. Il fallait travailler maintenant.

Dans le colis exponentiel, Sirius avait envoyé un rouleau de parchemin spécial. Une bouteille grand format d'une encre magique et un carnet abimé. À l'intérieur, des notes écrites à la main par différente calligraphie. Pour l'avoir vu souvent sur le frigo ou sur des notes laissées sur la table, il reconnaissait la plume de Remus et Sirius. Il y avait quelques notes en pattes de mouches dignes de Pettigrow mais une grande partie du corps de texte était rédigé d'une main qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait familière.

« James Potter… » Susurra une voix dans le fond de son estomac.

Il avait autrefois l'écriture nette et rangée de sa mère. Sirius lui avait dit.

Harry regarda sa main. Maintenant, son écriture était gracieuse, stigmatisée de fioritures d'un autre temps et quelques peu rageuse. L'écriture de son géniteur n'avait rien de cela. Il écrivait comme la plus part des garçons; carré, croche et espacé.

-Harry…? Ça va? Tu penses y arriver?

Il devait être resté trop longtemps à contempler les pages sans même lire.

-Ça me semble assez complet. Dit-il sérieusement. Ils étaient méthodologiques malgré tout…

-Ça peut paraître trivial mais… Commença Draco. Quand … Comment pensais-tu mangé…

Il oubliait souvent de planifier les besoins vitaux dans ses plans. Depuis qu'il avait consommé son Journal, il sentait moins la soif, la faim…

-Ça te dirait qu'on rende visite aux elfes de maisons?

-Ça ne serait pas étrange, tous les deux?

-Je suis persuadé que les elfes de maison savent déjà. On ne les voit pas, mais ils sont toujours là …Tu sais…Mais en fait, je pensais que tu y ailles pendant que je place tout ça ici…

Draco se leva en prenant les ordres.

En allant se coucher avant de faire des erreurs de fatigue, il était encore trop tard. Draco s'était endormi avant qu'Harry n'aille fini de se brosser les dents. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec rien pour l'occuper, ça recommençait. Il fallait qu'il consomme un horcruxe dans les plus brefs délais. Ça devenait une question de santé mentale.

Il sortit de son sac un philtre de valérian qu'il avait parti le matin même. Ce n'était pas une dose très concentré donc il se permit d'avaler tout le flacon.

Près d'une semaine plus tard, ils avaient réussi à faire le couloir de le Serpentine avec exactitude. Ils avaient fait des tests et les gens étaient tous à leur place, le mémorisateur fonctionnait bien. C'est alors que la tâche devînt de l'ordre du mécanique bien plus que de l'expérimentation. Il ne suffisait qu'à reprendre les sorts, les calculs arithmétiques… à l'infini. Harry remarqua alors que ça allait prendre un temps fou.

Quelques jours après cela, Harry et Malfoy se rendirent au Square Grimmaurd pour la semaine de vacances de printemps. Ce qui était des vacances dans le confort de la maison pour Hermione et Ron, c'était une semaine exigeante de réunions pour Harry. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à sa chambre que Sirius lui montra le tableau.

-Tu penses arriver à rentrer tout ça dans une journée sans que personne ne se croise? Tu crois trop à la ponctualité. Rit Harry.

-Lundi : meurtrier. Mardi : Espions. Mercredi : off. Jeudi : Ordre. Vendredi : Concert. Samedi : Je disparais et Dimanche : je réapparais à King Cross pour prendre le train. Sortit-il sèchement. Ça sera tout…

Il reprit la main de Malfoy en montant les marches.

Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il sourit. Fier d'avoir fait son ado pour une fois. Il fallait qu'il tienne son bout sinon ils n'allaient jamais le respecter.

Malfoy avait un sourire amusé mais des sourcils inquiets. Le genre d'expression qui devait être le seul humain à en être capable au Monde.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien. Sourit Harry.

Il ouvrit sa valise pour déposer le coffre à sex-toys sur le meuble de chevet avec la trivialité de ses mains nues.

-On a planifié de belles vacances? Sourit Malfoy .

Il approcha de lui en tendant sa main vers la joue;

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

Il agrippa sa mâchoire doucement pour lui faire hérisser le poil de nuque. Il approcha son visage mais Draco ne put résister à foncer tête première.

Ses mains de vipère cherchèrent sa ceinture. Ses doigts chauds agrippèrent son pull et d'un instant à l'autre, le son distinct de quelques pas retentit dans le couloir ,suivi de quelqu'un qui cogna à la porte;

-Harry? Dit Remus. Et Draco… Le souper sera servi à 18hrs30…

Le regard d'Harry dévia vers l'horloge : 18hrs20. Il sentit une vague de regret envahir la passion de sa chair.

Il sortit des bras de Draco pour aller répondre;

-Oui. Merci.

Remus sourit. Il avait le pas et l'oreille du loup. Il avait du faire exprès de se faire entendre mais c'était certain qu'il les avait entendus.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais…

-Pas besoin de t'excuser. Mon Honorable…Répondit Remus main sur le torse. Parfois mon mari a tendance à te considérer comme…

Il soupira en levant les yeux. Harry n'avait jamais compris la position de Remus dans tout cela. Époux du Consort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, père adoptif par alliance, Second du Conseil … Remus avait la pression de l'acolyte. L'impuissance dans l'ombre…

-Je sais. Dit Harry. Je ne suis pas que lui. Mais je ne suis pas que moi. Si je n'arrive pas à faire l'équilibre parfait, je ne peux m'attendre de personne…

Remus lui sourit en regardant sa montre;

-Dans 5 minutes le pot-au-feu va sonner. Finissez vite… ce que vous …Étiez en train de faire… Sourit-il avant de tourner le dos pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Harry ferma la porte et se tourna lentement vers Draco. La tête baissée pour cacher son sourire sérieux.

-5 minutes alors… Commença-t-il en passant sa main sur son menton. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais…

Draco resta figé. Harry s'approcha de lui en levant les yeux. Il appuya une main sur son torse en faisant fondre son sourire. Il descendit sa main pour agripper farouchement sa ceinture.

-Harry…Sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-La seule chose que je peux faire en moins de 5 minutes.

Il glissa un genou vers le sol gardant ses deux reflets d'eau, digne d'un lac entouré de cèdres verts. Des yeux lumineux, vrais et assurés. Son deuxième genou arriva au sol. Il tourna toute son attention pour défaire son pantalon. Draco ne pouvait pas résister à cela. Il se sentait déjà serré dans son pantalon de tweed gris.

Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Garçon qui avait survécu à la Mort, son homme, son Maître.

À genou devant lui, aimant son membre viril plus que n'importe qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa nuque tendue, musclée qu'il empoigna pour supporter son avide mouvement. Sa bouche, aussi tendre que perverse, qui savait , comme seul un autre homme peut savoir, quoi faire.

La précision musclée, la succion naturelle, la force tendre puis la vitesse graduellement.

Il grogna presque. Soubresaut et souffle coupé pour retenir ce qui aurait été un cri …

C'était Harry qui était à ses pieds et pourtant, c'était Draco qui le vénérait.

Les clochettes des cuisines retentirent.

Ils se changèrent en vitesse. Des jeans et un sweatshirt capuche pour Draco et pantalon de jogging avec une veste en jeans pour Harry. Ils se regardèrent en riant;

-On dirait qu'on s'est habillé à l'envers de l'autre! Rit Draco qui aimait bien ce que ces habits moldus donnait sur eux.

Draco avait déjà hâte de sortir dans les rues de Londres après le repas.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en souriant.

Harry s'arrêta dans un pallier, recevant Malfoy dans le dos. Son sourire évanoui. Il tendit l'oreille. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa veste de jeans. Il déposa un doigt sur sa bouche en prenant sa main. Malfoy sortit sa baguette lentement. Harry les guidait vers le salon de thé. Il entendait maintenant des pas. Des souliers avec des talons bruyants, des objets se faire déplacer par lévitation. Au loin, ils entendaient Remus qui chantait au fois de la cuisine.

-Sirius? Sortit Harry en chuchotant mais assez fort.

Les pas partirent en vitesse. Harry fondit, avec cette vitesse magistrale qui mêlait presque la transplanation. Ses jambes, quelques instants seulement, transformés en nuage noir.

La baguette dans les airs, il poussa la porte du pied en même temps qu'ils entendirent une fenêtre briser.

Sirius était couché sur le tapis. Une cape noire qui sortait par la fenêtreé. Sur le bureau, un demi-ballon de chardonnay sur un livre, une corde bien visible.

Harry ne peut résister et transplana dans l'intention de suivre le suspect. Il arriva l'autre côté, dans le jardin des voisins moldus. Aucune trace. Il sentait le magma si souvent contenu, faire pressions dans sa calme surface.

Il garda sa baguette fiévreusement dans sa main en faisant le tour des blocs. Le meurtrier des pendus avaient failli tuer Sirius.

Dans leur maison. Lui qui avait eu une forme d'admiration pour ce tueur en série… _d'un professionnel à un autre._

Il réintégra la maison sans faire déclencher les alarmes. Kreattur arriva pour le surprendre;

-C'est l'honorable Maître Potter-Black! Dit-il en criant vers le salon de thé.

Il avança lentement, prêt à tout.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il croisa Malfoy. Les yeux écarquillés;

-Il va …IL est en vie. Je vais chercher de la glace….

Remus l'avait remonté sur le canapé en velours chartreuse, il semblait étourdi;

-Harry, c'était dangereux de ta part. Commença Sirius en continuant à prendre le pouls de Sirius sans lever la tête. Il aurait pu de tuer et maintenant, on va avoir le Ministère sur le dos…

-On appela nos hommes. Ils vont nous boucler une belle enquête…Dit Harry avec sérieux.

Remus soupira un rire en le regardant. Il eut ce petit sursaut comme quand les gens réalisent une évidence terrifiante.

-Reprends-toi un peu. On va avoir de la visite sous peu. Kreattur!

L'elfe apparut à leur côté;

-Oui Maître Lupin.

-Fait le tour. Cache tout ce qui est suspect et brule nos agendas.

Il disparut pour réapparaître un instant suivant avec une lettre;

-Du courrier, Maître…

Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que tu as fait de la magie. Tu es chez toi avec deux sorciers adultes?

-J'ai transplané… et je n'ai toujours pas de permis…

-Comment…Se réveilla Sirius. Comment as-tu pu…

Il essaya de se relever Remus dut user de force pour le garder allongé.

-Je ne sais pas. Sourit Harry . Une fois que la fenêtre était brisée… Ça ne m'a pas semblé un problème…

-As-tu vu mon… mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Sirius.

-Non. J'ai senti une présence. Commença Harry.

-Familier? Demanda Remus.

-Étrangement oui… mais je ne saurais dire si c'est quelqu'un que j'ai connu dans cette vie.

Il s'appuya contre la bibliothèque et croisant son reflet. Non seulement les yeux de Voldemort le regardait, mais il avait aussi quelque chose dans son nez et son front qui n'était pas sien. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une beuglante se déplia;

- _À qui de droit. Le ministère a reçu la confirmation qu'un sorcier non détenteurs d'un permis de transplanage à sorti de votre demeure. Considérant la nature de votre demeure, nous ne pouvons générer son adresse. Veuillez communiquer avec Mafalda Hopkirk au Bureau du Service des usages abusifs de la magie du ministère de la Magie dans les plus brefs délais . Advenant un refus de coopérer, une enquête sera ouverte et les propriétaires de la demeure seront tenus coupables de refus d'obtempérer. Très sincèrement, Secrétaire du Bureau des usages abusifs de la magie du ministère de la Magie, Londres, Mafalda Hopkrik_

Remus se leva vers le bureau;

-Je vais rédiger une lettre.

-Non! Sortit Harry. Tu vas te rendre directement à Ste-Mangouste avec Sirius. Tu vas faire une déclaration pour qu'il envoi des aurores venir vous parler. On va s'en tenir à la simple vérité. Tu t'es fait attaquer dans le salon de thé et je me suis… J'ai transplané pour le-la-les suivre, sans succès.

-Pourquoi , au nom de Merlin veux-tu risquer que j'aille à l'hôpital?

-En se rendant à l'hôpital, tu vas déclarer officiellement au gouvernement que nous avons été victime d'un assaut à domicile par un sorcier. Mais, ça va me donner assez de temps pour couvrir la scène de crime avec Madame Bellatrix, son mari et surement Malfoy Père avant qu'ils arrivent. Ça va sembler aussi logique d'être entouré de ma « tante » et du père de mon ami, qui était présent sur les lieux, après une situation dangereuse pendant que mon parrain doit se rendre à l'hôpital…

Sirius soupira en approuvant le plan;

-Ça me semble raisonnable… Dit Remus. Je vais essayer de te transplaner d'ici, sinon, on ira jusqu'à dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Malfoy traversait la flamme verte de la cheminée vers le Manoir des Malfoy. Dobby arriva en déplaçant la poussière devant eux;

-Ah! Bonsoir, Maître Malfoy! Dit-il en tendant la main habitué à prendre les capes et manteaux des invités. Honorable Maître Potter-Black…

-Fait quérir mon père. Fait-lui savoir que la demeure du Seigneur et de son consort a été attaquée. Dit Malfoy en époussetant la cendre de sur son épaule.

Dobby disparut. Malfoy inspira mais ravala son soupire quand Harry lui prit le coude. Il connaissait aussi bien les lieux que le garçon qui avait grandi dans ses murs, mais Harry aimait bien se faire guider comme un invité de marque.

Ils croisèrent ses parents en panique dans le couloir vers la salle de réunion;

-J'ai envoyé Dobby quérir Les Lestrange . Dit Lucius en baissant les yeux vers leurs bras entre-croisés. Mon Maître, auriez-vous été blessé?

Harry lui lança un regard foudroyant et calme en tenant fermement le bras de Draco. Lucius baissa la tête mais Narcissa sourit. Il fallait bien qu'ils l'apprennent d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Racontez-moi ce qui est arrivé! Demanda Narcissa.

-Le meurtrier des pendus. Il a eu le temps de préparer sa mise en scène. Sirius était inconscient. Dit Harry en poussant la double porte. Mais je vais tout réexpliquer une fois sur les lieux.

Rendus Lundi soir, ils en avaient fini des aurores dans la maison. Même avec les ressources allongées jusque dans l'enquête et avec les compétences des meilleurs camoufleurs de crime à ses côtés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait pas encore qui était ce tueur et surtout, comment avait-il pu rentrer dans la maison. Cette maison supposée de la plus haute gamme des protections.

Harry avait alors fait une grande carte avec des photographies de tous ces fidèles. Il fit une croix jaune sur ceux retrouvé pendus autrefois;

-Ça doit être quelqu'un qui était vivant et assez compétent durant les années 80! Dit Draco.

-On pourrait aussi avoir à faire à un imitateur…Soupira Harry en regardant ses photos de sourire arrogant ou formel. Ou une successeur…

Il prit un marqueur rouge et fit un X sur le visage de Remus, Draco, Sirius, Lucius et Narcissa.

-Comment tu peux être sûr que ce n'est pas mes parents? Sourit Draco en ouvrant une boîte de dragées surprise. C'est totalement leur genre…Dramatiques…

-Leur réaction ne mentait pas… Et s'ils espionnaient mon intimité…Ton père aurait compris pourquoi je te tenais le bras… Et ton père avait bien dit qu'il était dans le jardin en train de jouer au croquet avec des têtes de gobelins. Tout était placé dans le jardin. Une excuse de la sorte ça ne ment pas…

Draco sourit de ses dents maintenant bleues et violettes.

-Peut-être qu'on doit faire le lien à l'envers? Dit Draco.

Harry s'assit sur le lit pour prendre une poignée de friandises;

-Le lien entre les victimes… Ils disaient que c'était des éminents mange-morts. Pour moi, ça m'a semblé comme… une _inside job_ … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Qui pourrait avoir intérêt à des meurtres aussi planifiés, spectaculaire… Je veux dire, si ça serait un simple sorcier contre la Cause, avec ce talent dans l'invasion à domicile, il n'aurait qu'à tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil… 3 jours, et on serait tous morts sans problème.

Ils ouvrirent alors la poignée de documents. Datant le décès des autres mangemorts, soit-il en relation avec le tueur ou non.

Deux cafetières plus tard, il n'avait pas de collération évidente ou quelconque pattern.

-La seule chose qu'on sait , c'est que ce modus operandis n'est utilisé que pour tuer des mangemorts en « bonne » position. Dit Harry en souriant.

Il se tourna vers Draco. Il avait ce sourire de renard malicieux encore une fois.

-Oui? Dit Draco en tournant la tête légèrement.

-Quelqu'un va avoir une promotion….

Draco se pointa lui-même, les yeux surpris avant d'éclater de rire;

-Ahah! J'ai 15 ans et je prends des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose. Aucune façon…

-On allait pas cacher ça pour toujours…

Ils se rapprochèrent sur le matelas en se prenant les mains;

-Nah… Je ne veux pas devenir une sorte de Princesse des Ténèbres.

-Je ne veux pas régner avec une demoiselle en détresse au seconde siège... Si j'ai à devenir le Roi de ce Monde… j'aurais besoin d'une personne brillante, ayant toujours cette perception extérieure quand il me le faut, charmant et efficace, loyal…

Il avait approché sa bouche de la sienne et prenait maintenant doucement sa joue;

-Pas une princesse…

Il agrippa sa cuisse en glissant ses doigts vers sa fermeture éclair;

-Je suis prêt à rentrer en phase de négociation…Sourit Draco.

-J'ai un gros…Dit-il en débouclant sa ceinture. Argument de taille…


End file.
